


It Only Takes One Day

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: Pillars of Colonial Homes [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Super Mild, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 12:18:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Now an official member of the Geyer household, Theo goes on a trip to help Scott and Malia with hunter recon, making him miss Liam's first Lacrosse tournament of the season.Or, a short little fic about how Liam's not quite used to not having his anchor around, and it sucks.  Until he comes home.Pretty much 'Straight Into Your Arms' by Vance Joy, as a Thiam fic.





	It Only Takes One Day

**Author's Note:**

> "You keep me on track  
> I can't sleep 'til you come back home to me  
> Into my arms, baby  
> So let's make the best of what we have"  
> -Straight Into Your Arms, by Vance Joy

Liam was exhausted.

He was bone-deep, achy, not-normal-for-a-werewolf, exhausted.  He hadn't slept more than an hour or two the night before, and hadn't eaten much during his 12 hour day of Lacrosse games.

He parked Theo's truck next to his step-dad's in the driveway, and walked into his house, leaving his shoes by the door and stripping off his lacrosse hoodie in the kitchen.  He shuffled toward the fridge, greeting his mom with a kiss on the cheek as he passed.

"How was the tournament, love?" Mrs. Geyer asked as she sorted through the massive pile of mail on the kitchen counter.

"Fine. We won, which was predictable, but I uh..." Liam paused, grabbing the almost empty milk jug from the fridge. He was starting to feel better already, just from being home and surrounded by the smell of family and pack. "I had to sit out most of two games.  It was fine.  Mase and Corey were there."

"Baby." Mrs. Geyer looked up with concern. "I'm so sorry he wasn't there to help."

"It's fine. It's definitely better than I thought it'd be." Liam shrugged, half-lying, then downed the rest of the milk. It wasn't better, but he hadn't really made a scene when he wolfed out, so thats something.

His senses sharpened and he suddenly snapped his focus to the second story as he heard the shower go off upstairs in what sounded like the guest bedroom. "That's not..."

"Yeah, baby." Mrs. Geyer nodded with a small smile. "Scott dropped him off half an hour ago."

Liam froze. He was torn between sprinting up the stairs and trying to play it cool in front of his mom.

It was still freaking him out how well his parents were handling the werewolf business. What really floored him though, was how easily the Geyers had accepted Theo into their home, especially since he could tell his parents knew that they were more than friends. The fact that Scott and Melissa had sat down and told them about anchors (and how Theo more or less cured Liam's IED if he was around) probably helped.

"It's okay, Liam." His mom smiled at him.  Dr. Geyer entered the room. "Go. We'll call you when dinner's ready."

"Door stays open." His step-dad pointed a stern finger at him as he tried not to rush to the stairs.

"Dad!" Liam turned bright red. "You know he can hear you, right?"

"Good." Dr. Geyer nodded, raising his voice, unecessarily. "Dinners in 30, Theo!"

Liam shook his head and took the stairs two at a time up to the guest room down the hall from his own.

>   
>  _**2 days ago...**_
> 
> _"What do you mean, you'll be gone for a couple days?"  Liam scoffed.  "You can't.  I have that tournament."_
> 
> _"Liam, I can't just tell Scott that your game is more important.  And it's only one day.  Just... like 36 hours."  Theo carded a hand through the beta's hair._
> 
> _The two were lying on the guest bed in Liam's house (with the door open, per his parents demands, even though they had gone to bed already) discussing their plans for the weekend._
> 
> _Scott and Malia had asked for backup as they checked out the reason for an Arizona pack's radio silence.  Theo and Liam hadn't spent more than a few hours apart since the Anuk-ite was banished, and Liam didn't like the thought of being apart for over a day._
> 
> _"I'll tell him then."  Liam huffed._
> 
> _"You'll be fine, bub."  Theo smiled. "It's only one day."_
> 
>  

Liam raised a hand to knock on Theo's door, but at the last second, whispered 'screw it' and opened the door.

Theo was just stepping into some sweats, and before he could even pull them all the way up, Liam was across the room and in his arms, wrapped around him like a Koala.

"Thank fuck." He mumbled into the damp skin of Theo's neck.  "I missed you so much."

The chimera didn't say anything, he just held him up, squeezing tighter than necessary. He walked them the two feet to the bed and sat down gently, so that Liam could sit in his lap and relax into the embrace.

Theo's steady breathing and still too-tight hold seemed to ease away every bit of soreness and fatigue from Liam's body. It was like he had still been fighting his anger all the way up to the moment he got home. Now, the smell of his boyfriend, the heartbeat of his anchor, was quelling it within seconds.

Liam savored the warmth from the firm body in his arms.  The heavy, earthy smell that seemed to always come from the half-werewolf washed over him.  He wanted to touch every inch of the boy holding him.  He'd been tossing and turning all night while Theo was gone, thinking about it.

The minutes ticked on, and neither boy seemed to be loosening their hold.

"You reek." Theo spoke, suddenly.

"God, I hate you." Liam whispered, lips still pressed against the older boy's skin.

"I love you." Theo whispered back.

Liam froze a bit at the tender phrase.

He didn't tense up again, because to his surprise, he found he already knew that. It was the first time he'd said it in so many words, but he showed it everyday - made him feel it in the way he touched him at night.

Liam knew that Theo loved him.

It made sense, with the way they'd discussed their feelings, and how Theo had described the completely foreign sensation of being happy together. They both knew Liam was far from loving him back, but somehow, they both knew he'd get there.

"I'm glad." Liam replied, finally pulling back a little, to press small, firm kisses to Theo's forehead. He threaded a hand through the chimera's hair and used it to tilt his head up so he could him in the eye. He smiled and pressed a playful kiss against the corner of his boyfriend's mouth. "'Cause that means you'll cuddle with me for ten minutes until dinners ready, even though I reek."

"Absolutely not." Theo smiled back, innocently, kissing him back briefly. He shoved the boy off his lap, roughly. "I'd rather not gag through my dinner."

Theo stood, stared down at the young, irate werewolf, and grinned. He reached down to give him a hand, but Liam swatted it away, standing on his own.

Theo chuckled and hugged him from behind as he started to walk away. Liam stubbornly tried to push him off as he made his way to his own room, but Theo, still shirtless clung on to him and walked with him, arms wrapped around his shoulders lip a cape.

"Aw, bub, c'mon." Theo pressed his lips to Liam's salty temple. "Don't be mad."

"Get off me." Liam whined half-heartedly as they entered his room and he started to rifle through his drawers for pyjama pants and boxers.

Theo obliged, letting go of Liam's shoulders, but put his hands around the also still-shirtless Lacrosse Captain's torso.

"I just wanted you to shower before dinner, instead of after." Theo whispered in Liam's ear biting lightly. Liam leaned into it, in spite of himself.  Ever since they had crossed the line into actually getting each other off, they had made a nightly routine of make out sessions which turned into hungry, frantic mutual handjobs in the dark of one of their rooms long after Liam's parents were asleep.

Theo's hand traced the edge of Liam's track pants, before dipping his fingertips below the elastic, and letting them rest there, palm flat against his firm lower abdomen.

"Theo." Liam whimpered.

"Because your parents are going out for drinks with Melissa and Argent after dinner." Theo continued, hand inching lower. Liam could feel himself start to grow hard. "And I want to suck you off so bad."

Liam felt his heart clench and his breathing pick up.

"God, I bet you'll taste amazing."  Theo exhaled and nipped at his jaw.  Liam couldn't help but whimper.  "And I want it to last. I want to take my time. Want to show you how much I missed you.  All of you.  So I want you to get yourself off in the shower right now for me. So that you won't come too fast when I finally get my lips around you for the first time."

"Fuck." Liam gasped as Theo's fingertip just barely brushed where he desperately needed to be touched.

Suddenly the air around Liam was cold and he turned to find Theo on the other side of the room, adjusting himself in his sweats with a smirk.

"So fucking shower already, bub." Theo laughed. "I'll see you down stairs."

Theo walked out the door and back to his room to grab a shirt.

"Asshole." Liam grumbled, grabbing his clothes and entering his en suite. "You expected me to sit through pot roast with my parents after that?"

Theo let out a loud laugh from down the hall, and Liam smiled, warmth surrounding him at the joyful sound.

Yeah, maybe Liam wasn't _that_ far away from loving him back, but he also still absolutely hated that asshole.


End file.
